Found A Place To Rest My Head
by opticon217
Summary: Longing. Need. Desire. The God of lies feels these for the first time with someone from his past. One-Shot Rated M for content and Naughty Scenes.


**A spicy one-shot for Loki, because there already isn't enough of those. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC**

* * *

_Longing…_

He looked forcefully handsome. Hair combed back neat and restrained with a severe look on his face. His collar opened high like waves around his neck and his cape was a rich forest green that looked as soft as the moss on the tree logs. His undershirt was black night sky with the silver breast plate of the moon covering for revered protection. It was acute observation that spotted his milk white neck that barely peaked from under all that smoldering cloth. His face was passive but in a way that he was only present for pragmatic reasons. She thought he looked beautiful.

Dusk watched as the light of there arrival, or rather her fathers, was foretold and already the Aesir were throwing a party that they were said to be best at. Dusk was happy the rumors were true for once. She clutched her mothers cream colored skirt in a weeping manner while they walked down a centre line, through crowds of people who studied them like artwork; a thing to be decoded. They had traveled far from Svartalfheim, all in accordance of her father to speak with Odin in trade agreements or something similar from what she had eves dropped. Dusk rubbed her pointed ears with unease; a bad and childish habit that her mother insisted she break before she grown into a full lady. At the moment, she wished she was more then a mere pre-teen; stuck in the confines of no more childhood but not insightful enough to carry a mature conversation. They were to eat with the Allfather and his kin but Dusk only cared to stare from afar at liquid black beauty.

They approached the high Thrones were an Old man with one eye sat, looking pleasant yet stern. He greeted Dusk's father with a gracious embrace. "Welcome Ljósálfar, you are most welcome in my halls."

They shared words that Dusk was quick to ignore. Her upper lip felt stiff to quiver when she caught the one Prince looking at her jovially. He had bright blond hair and was larger then a mountain range. His eyes twinkled openly to her and her mother.

"Who is that giant?" She whispered to her mother.

"Valhalla, Dusk." Her mother laughed, "He is Prince Thor, and he is certainly no giant. You'd do well to keep those thoughts to yourself."

She scowled and cursed her infant tongue. Her hazel eyes passed over the other Prince instead and it made her flush with sexual strangeness that he certainly did not feel. If she had been any younger, she would have thrown a tantrum on the floor but it would only be as a cry in the dark. Instead, the group began to move and she followed at her mother's side, still barely tall enough to pass the height of her mother's hips it seemed.

Her blood red hair flickered like flames on a candle wick; full of life until the end of the wax. As her family was Light Elves, their skin glowed alight like a glimpse at the sun and they stood out in the halls among the Aesir in a more then obvious way. Dusk pulled at her blue dress before her mother slapped her hand with fury in her eyes. All the patience was gone and it was time to behave with proper manners.

They entered a secret ceremonial that was made only for the current few. She was placed beside her mother and across from both the Princes. It was exhilarating and frightful. As the service began, she took in the Aesir food with a critical eye or the most a young girl could provide. A deep chuckle set apart from her made her shrink back.

"Hawthorne, your daughter looks displeased with the food." Thor rumbled with humor.

Her eyes widen, for it had slipped that he was watching her and she wanted to die. Surely her mother would be most upset with disregarding their food. Her father made a casual reply, "Oh forgive her child habits; she has never been away from home before."

It was almost a rescue, but the use of the word child made her scornful. "No harm done. Perhaps our cooks could prepare a more suitable dish, as it has been some time since we have catered to little folk." Odin remarked with something of remembrance in his eye.

She caught green eyes roll like grass on the hill side. Oh how she wished he would pass up once gaze her way but he kept cool and collected to his side of the table. It seemed like an expanse away that she would never cross. The line between child and adult was fine but kept her behind a wall to his keep.

After the cooks brought her a meal fueled with pity and deliberate annoyance, she withdrew into herself while the adults prattled about words that had no meaning or importance to her. She silently cursed that dunderhead Thor for ever bringing her to the centre of attention. She felt more a child then ever.

It seemed as quickly as she settled; they were dragging her away to another room again, only this time, the atmosphere was alive. People where dancing; ladies in extravagant gowns and men in suits of formal armor with capes that flowed across the room like specters. Unfortunately, the only dancing she could do was on the feet of some other partner which usually was her father or one of her uncles.

"Stay at this table, while your father and I share a dance. Do not leave this spot Dusk." Her mother said firmly before skirting off.

It was that demand that made her want to break free of the oppression. Her sad iris's followed the dark Prince as he danced with a lady of perfect proportion. He looked unwillingly charming but his face never wavered into a smile. She wondered if he was in melancholy. Then again, dancing with the curves of that woman, how could he be anything but happy? Dusk may have been young but she was not naïve enough to not know what happened between two adults. She looked down at her own straight figure. No hips yet jutted from her lanky torso and her chest was as modest as a males. Her cheeks were flat and pale unlike the round, rosy female with the blond hair. The Aesir; they all had blond hair and her cherry blossom curls must have been seen as an eyesore. Wanting nothing more then to hide behind a corner, she disobeyed her mothers command. She fitted between all the moving legs while finding an open door. She cast once last gloom over the room and she only saw him.

It was of course, unwise to wander in an unfamiliar Palace alone. She quickly became lost and frantic, her eyes turning red to water. Every corridor was the same odious gold and no voice crept off the walls. In a blind rush, she crashed into a pair of legs that were adorned in cotton pants. She looked up uncertain to a man with groomed features. He had a goatee and angular brows with the classic blond locks to boot. His side partner was a deadly female whose arms looked like they had been working on the seas.

"A child? Are you lost little one." The man said as he knelt down to eye level.

"Her ears. She is not an Aesir Fandral." The lady warned.

Dusk quickly cupped her pointed Elf tips with her hands, embarrassed, and the man laughed. "Do not hide them. You must be her with Lord Hawthorne and his Madam."

At the mention of her parents she steadily calmed. From all of her mad dashing, her hair had come undone which world surely throw her mother into a fit.

"Child what is wrong with you! Your mother is in a panic." A voice bellowed down the hall. She scuttled behind the one called Fandral when she saw it was the beast Thor coming to claim her.

Fandral cast a curios look to his Lady friend who shrugged bemused. "She is yours Thor?" He teased.

"By the Norns, Lady Hawthorne was in a tizzy and I went about to find her. Now come along trouble, so you may be reunited with your parents." He made to catch her but she backed behind the fierce lady who passed him a look.

A snicker echoed down the walls, "She is afraid of you, and she should be." The dark Prince looked cruelly amused by the ordeal and she kept her face hidden from his view.

"Brother, would you kindly help." Thor put in strained.

"I never volunteered. I do not babysit children." He countered.

The words punctured her as if he said them without care to her existence. She took a tentative step away from the lady and walked without sound to beastly Thor's side. He looked relieved she came without challenge and he hefted her up on his shoulders. "Let us go calm your mother. She missed you dearly." He said softer now.

Standing on the shoulders of a God, she could only nod. No others followed back with them and she was glad of it. Her first lesson in love was brutal and fast. She knew what it was to be seen and not heard.

xxXXxx

_Need…_

Dusk woke to a warm sun. Her long limbs stretched in protest and she rubbed her smooth, flat stomach. She dreamed of younger years last night. It had been her first visit to Asgard and she had been fresh out of childhood. Now she had just peeked to the years of adult, though still young and not nearly a mature maiden. Asgard had become a second home to her and she was here, visiting again with her father. Her mother was no longer well enough for such travel. It came to weeping for her but she let it pass. She made into a quick routine of changing into a yellow dress. Her reflection showed the same girl, with more delicate features. Her nose was a small point like most elves while her ears would protrude from her hair in little tips. The red wall of hair that was an ocean of curls, and always kept down and loose since she had taken up archery back in her home woods.

A knock at the door followed by her fathers voice, "Dusk, make haste will you. I am to be greeted with the Allfather soon and I prefer to not be late."

"Of course." She called just before she sprang open the lock. He looked at her and broke into a grin.

"My daughter." He said with a head shake.

"What is my mission for the day father?" She asked politely while they walked. Her father, a tall and vigorous man. His silver white hair was pin straight like a waterfall that allowed his ears to show. His face had hollowed out in the years of old age but he still retained to his work.

"The Lady Sif requests your presence. I must say, you have made quite the impression on the warriors three with your bow skills."

"A task I should not have committed to in another realm, how many times must I apologize?" She deadpanned when she caught the accusing in his tone.

"It is hard for your mother, especially with your impending engagement. A lady should not be gallivanting without her courter." Her father said tiredly. He had made the same argument for her mother's sake innumerable amounts.

"Well he is back in Svartalfheim, what am I to do, bring him with me?"

He sighed and it made her feel guilty, "I should not allow you to keep returning with me." He admitted.

"I know it is wrong father, but it is my only freedom." She pleaded.

He smiled, "Then go, be at peace today."

They bowed to one another, for the Ljósálfar never embraced with one another. It seemed so unusual that the Aesir would constantly do that as a greeting. She felt guilty to leave him but a weight was lifted and she was happy to go spar with friends. Sif greeted her proudly even though she was still her younger.

"Ready to battle in…that?" Sif pulled a face that was amused and perplexed.

"I had forgotten briefly but I assure you, I can still sling arrows such as I am."

"If anyone else had said that, I would not have believed them, but I can make the exception for you,"

They made it out, down and to a courtyard as Fandral practiced with Thor. She had taken to a close bond with the Thunder God though it was an uneasy feeling to be around him since knowing him when as a child. He sent her a confident grin as Fandral was tossed to the ground like deadweight.

"How I suffer." He moaned.

"You're terrible to him." She scolded Thor.

"It is a good lesson and he'll come around." Thor said nonchalantly.

"As you always say, but they never do." Loki said flatly.

He was scrawling in a book with a brow raised while not glancing up. Dusk had not spoken so much as a word to him in all of her visits. She hated her feelings for him and was afraid she would fall in love with him wrongly. He adamantly ignored her as well and the silent agreement suited well enough, though the seldom glances he tossed at her were disconcerting. He never joined in the sparring they all shared. He never delved in anything a large group was certain to be doing actually and she wondered why.

"You are first to take aim." Fandral commented and she snapped out of her daze.

The targets were far from sight and she narrowed her vision while stringing back the sinew. Her fingered graced the tail feather of the arrowed while the stone head was a menace waiting to be unleashed. With great force, she pulled back the tight sting until the wood looked aquiver. A deep breath and a brow of sweat, she fired into the path. The whirling sound of the traveling arrow made a wisp in the air before the dull thud of contact on the three ringed board.

"Close to a bull's-eye already and it is still the morn." Sif commented in approval.

She shrugged while Fandral went up to the plate. Only he and Sif would use bows with her, though Thor sat next to his brother to watch. Much to Loki's dismay, his works were disrupted from Thors' cheering and nudging every time a perfect shot was made.

"Amazing aim! Did you see it Loki?" He cried.

Loki hung his head back with a grunt, "Yes and it was as impressive as the previous day they completed this task."

"Oh stickle bats, do not be so sour." Thor lamented before cheering loudly again.

Loki was sour alright. Every time Dusk would parade around with her taunt figure, it made his head spin. She was ignorant as most Elves are but it seemed reserved for him directly. Perhaps it was a weird intrigue that only made him more indulged to her every move. Of course, all of his watching was done in secret. She was very young and of Elf kind, something or rather, someone he should never feel lurid towards. However, his dark mind played beautiful fantasies for her, which she could scarcely imagine he would ever think up. Of course, it occurred to him that she was already courted and to be married. He knew she did not love this man though and that was satisfactory enough to keep up the charade in his mind that she was already his to own. He had forgotten all the times she visited as a child because he never saw her then; not really. It was when she arrived awhile back with her father and a new set of hips that startled him. When had she grown that body under her layers of clothes he did not know, but he was thankful she shed them for tighter materials.

"You take victory for another day my little Elf friend." Fandral said in a pant.

"You have improved my Dashing comrade." She commented.

He straightened with pride to his title to which Sif only knocked him in the stomach, "Let us leave these men for awhile. A time for freshening up is in need."

"Aye Friend." Dusk agreed.

The two women swayed away and Loki was fortunate enough to catch Dusk's hips rock back and forth with every step. His fingers tapped with impatience and a sudden brass decision was made in his mind. Tonight, all would be undone and Dusk would surrender under him for the first and last time or else he would be driven hoarse with rage. Oh sweet submission, how it made him want to end this longing.

xxXXxx

_Desire…_

Dusk sat on her fresh sheets while reading a romance novel. They were unrealistic and juvenile in her opinion for they lacked real experience. No love was ever truly like this and her rotten engagement proved that. She ran a hand through her wild curls that were finally dried after bathing hours ago. Her skin was smooth and sweat less once more as it retained the Light Elf glow. She always brought her own Svartalfheim clothes to Asgard and much preferred her sleeping gowns over the ones the Aesir woman bore. It was all too much material for her as the Asgard nights were hot and long.

A knock at the door had her raising her eyebrow in confusion. Slowly, she rose from the bed and pattered her feet to the door. Her mouth was slightly agape when she opened the door to find Loki there, so alluring and damn him for his boldness. Feeling like a lost puppy, she closed her mouth and frowned.

"May I help you with something?" She asked rather perturbed.

He smirked from her outburst, "You never are friendly towards me are you. I only made a common mistake on knocking on the wrong door."

"In your own Palace, I find that hard to believe." She said flatly. "Step back please, because I am about to close the door in your face."

He put his palm flat on the wood to stop it and she scowled, "Hold on one moment, now that I have you, I think it would suit us both if we…had a little chat."

Her brows hit her hairline, "What could we possibly have to discuss?"

He brushed passed her before she attempted to prevent his generous height from entering. She shut the door with a huff, keeping it unlocked so he may leave when she demanded. She crossed her arms defiantly and turned around to watch him as he gazed at her chambers in wonder and something else that she could never read from his eye. "I suppose this is how I imagined your room to be." He muttered.

"Why would you imagine such a thing?" Her voice wavered in alarm and he only chuckled.

"My you are a jumpy one. Do you not also imagine what my chambers would look like? And have you not thought of gracing its threshold before?"

Her heart began to beat like a drum. Did he know of the old crush she harbored for him? Time to play it cool Dusk, she told herself sternly, "I have never and why you would think so is baffling to me. Is there anything else you want, because I am very tired."

Not tired enough he thought confidently, "You ask a lot of questions."

"Only because you insistent upon outlandish beliefs."

"I base my theories on facts and I do not take shots in the dark if I am uncertain of the outcome. I came here with purpose I assure you."

She swallowed hard as he approached her like a cat sizing up its prey, "And what is your purpose." She trembled when his breath tickled her face.

His fingers treaded through her voluminous curls as he cornered her into the door. She heard the deadbolt click as he locked her in with his other hand. "Do you not know? You are beautiful Dusk, a piece of perfection I can no longer ignore. I desire you like no other."

Her knees wobbled together and she was certain she would fall. Why now, of all the times she wished for this moment, why now? "But, I am to be married." She whispered.

"But you are not marred yet." He countered.

"We shouldn't, I mean, I shouldn't." She answered in a blunder.

"Then allow me."

He brushed her curtain of hair away from her face as his lips met hers in a searing symphony. She let out a cry mixed with a moan in acceptance. His forwardness was not held back and he became more demanding of her with a quick and passionate tug on her lips. A tongue so silver, she had always heard and it melted in her mouth like butter as they battled out for dominance. She was not so quick to back down but he was forceful with a handful of her hair. Her neck was exposed and he left kissed down from her jaw to her neck. The cold air hitting the wetness he left behind made her shiver. Her hands laced around like a crown behind his neck as she hefted both her legs around his waist. He carried her around until finding the bed. She landed with him on top and it was as good a place as any to be.

His fingers worked like magic, down her lithe body, squeezing her hips until she cried in desperation. He had worn fewer clothes to this visit she noticed and they would be easy to sever from his body. She smiled in pleasure when his lips found hers again, the supple sucking and moan he drew from her was euphoric. His eager hands worked down to the ties on her shoulders of her dressing gown. Its shear fabric already exposed her tight nipples poking through for attention. The ties were free and he pulled the dress down passed her chest. She blushed furiously when he pulled away to gaze at her porcelain skin.

"You are the end of my longing." He murmured while kissing his way down to her firm breasts.

He cupped the left one first and she groaned while throwing her head back further into the mattress. Pinching and twisting her nipple lightly, she began to thrash for more. The coolness of his mouth was enough to stay her into shock for a moment. His tongue flicked the light tip in his mouth back and forth until switching to her other. The air was chilling on the left over saliva, making them tighter in the air. She pulled her fingers through his hair with patience while letting her nails skim his scalp lightly. Feeling sexual frustration he pulled at his restricting clothes until he was shirtless above her. Her hands lofted down his firm stomach and up his defined arms. He was not bulky like most the Aesir which she was content with. Most Light Elves were built the same as him; tall and lean but muscular.

Something hard and thick in his trousers made her aware of his arousal. Anxiety crept up on her as it donned on her inexperience. She knew it hurt the first time, no lady ever argued otherwise. As she stilled beneath him he sat back to engage in her reaction.

"I am aware of your situation but I promise to make the pain pass as fast as I can."

She nodded as her curls bounced back and forth. He pulled her dress away and she wanted to cover her now exposed red underground. The stirring in her loins and the wetness on her inner thigh, told her she was ready and fully enjoying what he was doing to her. She began to panic as he moved off her and his head traveled down to her milky legs. His lips moved their way up from her ankle while his fingers graced her thigh. She wanted to snap her legs together but he situated himself fully between her, preventing that from occurring. His fingers lazily moved down her smooth stomach and passed her pelvis to her red curls. Her eyes widened when his thumb first touched her core and she squirmed uneasy. He hushed her, his breath tickling her slick entrance. His thumb began to move clockwise on her clit and she mewed and twitched at the sensation. His index finger entered her, long and deep before he pulled out of her wetness. He would add two more fingers before he began to pump her at a steady pace. Her eyes snapped shut as he worked her hard. She gasped in disappointment when his hand pulled away but it was replaced with his mouth on her core.

"Oh God!" She cried and he hushed her again so as not to make too much noise.

His tongue dipped in and out of her folds, tracking up and down as more wetness pooled out from her. She felt an aching in her stomach and it stirred down to her loins. Her toes curled and she held on one final moment before spilling into his mouth with her first climax. Her flush body stilled on the bed as he finished lapping away her sweet, hot mess. He straddled her again, with a satisfactory grin.

"I would say that pleased you." She nodded numbly while panting.

He shifted uncomfortably from the strain in his pants and looked into her eyes for permission. She nodded while biting her lip nervously. She had never gazed at a males loins before and it felt alien as he hovered over her. His heavy set sat behind his long, thick shaft that was already twitching to be inside her. One spilt milk tear sat sadly on the tip from his excitement. Slowly, he rubbed her entrance with himself; the blunt head peering in slowly. As he increasingly invaded her, she blinked back tears at the stretching pain of her walls breaking down. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he eased the rest of his way in. A moment that lasted a lifetime, he sat in her before sliding back to make his first thrust. It was barely a flinch but she felt every muscle in him strain in her tightness. He groaned while pulling back further and driving in with haste. His hips were ready to be bucking but her stubborn virtue was delaying the action. It took time, but the pain disappeared to a minimal burn and soon he was pulling in and out while the bed rattled from their speed. Her nails were dragging up and down his back, leaving a red trail of scorched marks in his flesh. His thumbs made grooves in her hips as he plowed into her faster and harder. Her breathing was ragged as their skin was sticking together from sweat. The beat of his sack was slapping back and forth as flesh hit on flesh. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he drove deeper into her hiding place. The speed was lightening now and with fluent drags that had both of them shriveling up. She felt her climax arrive first; an ocean wave that squeezed around his thickness. He barely had time to pull out before his seed shot out onto her stomach and inner thigh.

He landed on top of her in a pile as they both let out their rapid breathing into the musty room. Her thin arms wrapped around him as he kissed her neck gently. They feel asleep this way; him on top of her for support.

In the morning, Dusk found herself alone and she wondered if it had been a dream. The pain in her loins and his leftover climax spilt on her insides, misplaced her doubts and she rested with a small smile on her face before going to wash herself for the day. Blood mixed with his semen washed away in her private tub and she smelt of anger, passion and lust. Her skin was more radiant then ever and her smell potent as she stepped from her room to greet her father.

"You look wonderful this morning." He noted.

"A change in the wind." She remarked as they made their way to breakfast.

At first, she kept her eyes from his out of guilt as he did in respect for her. The tired look on his face made her grin lightly as she began to eat her fruit. The way he looked to salivate when the flesh of an apple touched her lips was priceless and she raised an articulate brow his way. As they were with the warriors, they all seemed to be oblivious to the change in their relationship. She and Loki would spare subtle glances before looking away with aflame faces.

"Will you be joining us for last supper tonight Dusk?" Fandral asked, "Volstagg's Madam has prepared an abundance of food."

Eyeing Loki mischievously she replied, "I have a prior engagement to attend to this night." Yes her time would be taken up tonight, and the many more nights she had left in Asgard before she would return to Svartalfheim for her wedding.

* * *

**Saucy huh! I just wanted to do this for fun and I hope you all enjoyed. Also, to my readers of my other story (An Attraction Darkly), I will be continuing, just not until I see Avenger's first. It is hard to write for a plot that has not yet happened.**


End file.
